A bit of banter between the Potters
by KazzahBlanca
Summary: Harrys first word. It could have been anything. I chose the worst thing possible. Haha. Please read and review. It's a one-shot.


Here's a little one-shot.

Came to me suddenly.

Not amazingly written.

Sorry.

Hope you like though.

Review please.

It will make my day.

**A bit of banter between the Potters.**

"James, it says here in the baby book that he should have said his first words by now!"

"Lily…my lovely" he added in a sweeter tone, "the baby book isn't always right you know, you would think his own bloomin' parents would know more about how to look after him than 'Gorbachova VonVladistock'" James said, wrinkling his brow at his mispronunciation of the impossible Russian name he had just said.

"But James-"

"Lily sit down" she obeyed, "calm down" she inhaled and then exhaled deeply, "and kiss me" she pressed her lips against his and smiled into his soft, pursed mouth.

"You always did know how to get me to do what you wanted James" 

"It comes with the package" He grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"What if he can't talk? What if he's a mute James? How's he supposed to fight goblins and warlocks and, and mountain trolls?"

"Woah Lily, since when was he going to fight goblins and warlocks?"

"And mountain trolls"

"And mountain trolls?"

"I dunno…I just always hoped he would have an exciting life. In Hogwarts, you know? God forbid I even sometimes hope he'll turn out a little like you…"

"Oh I beg we get you to write that down for future references!"

"Shut up James" Lily chuckled, pushing him in the ribs.

"Lily I'm sure he won't be a mute, he's made loads of noises before, like when he was breast feeding and made that adorable little giggle…" 

"James that was you, you giggled because you saw my breast"

"Oh yeah" James chuckled, remembering what actually happened.

"Oh James, if you weren't so charming I would really hate you" Lily said laughing. She stopped, however, when she heard a loud smash coming from what sounded like the kitchen.

"What was that?" James asked, his hand immediately reaching into his pocket for his wand as a natural reflex. 

"I don't know" Lily said in a hushed whisper. She grabbed onto his arm and with James' wand pointed out in front of them he led them out of the front room, into the corridor, and through the corridor into the kitchen. There, surrounded in a puddle of a red sticky substance was their little boy, covered from head to toe in…crimson red jam. Lily gasped and snatched him from the floor.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry" James muttered, finally letting out the breath he held in since they heard the noise.

"There's broken glass on the floor James! He could have hurt himself"

"You go wash him off then, make sure the only thinks he's swimming in is jam. I'll clean up"

"Ok" She kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs to wash Harry off in the bath.

"Harry Potter what a handful you turned out to be" James mumbled to himself while he got out the dust pan and brush, then thinking twice, simply swished and flicked his wand, which cleaned up the floor in a flash. Smiling at his impeccable wandman ship James Potter turned off the kitchen light and made his way upstairs to his wife and child.

"Oh what a mucky pup you are Harry" Lily cooed at her little boy, who was happily splashing and giggling in the bathtub. 

"I took care of it" James smiled down at the two people who made his life worthwhile. Lily turned and smiled back up at him.

"I've never had such a scare in my life…all of these stories of the Dark Lords uprising have been getting me more and more paranoid"

"Don't worry Lily; you know we have special charms protecting the house"

"Oh like Vol-Vol-V-The Dark Lord won't be able to break through those with a simple gesture of an eyebrow"

"Lily don't worry about it, I'm more concerned about the fact that Harry got all the way from his bedroom upstairs to the kitchen downstairs, I knew we should have made the house baby proof"

"He's ok though, no scratches or cuts, just lots of sticky jam" Lily ruffled Harry's small head of hair and tweaked the end of his nose while he screamed in delight and clapped his two chubby hands together.

"He's beautiful. He's got your eyes you know?"

"But your hair"

"Lucky him, perhaps if we shave it all off he won't have to rearrange it every five seconds, and have the girl of his dreams scream at him for doing so" Lily smiled at him in a knowing way and held his hand reassuringly. 

"I really did think it was Vol-Vol-"

"Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name James"

"Why? Why not? I bet he says mine all the time. 'Oh that James Potter, what a hard-nut, what a handsome, intellectual hard-nut'" James smiled broadly and protruded his chest.

"'Oh that James Potter, what a twat'" His chest deflated and he let go of her hand.

"I see how it is" He said in a mock crying voice. Harry, sensing the tension between his two parents splashed hard down on the water and sprayed his mum in the face. This made the three of them burst into laughter. What a clever little boy Harry was.

"You don't think Vol-Vol-VOLDEMORT, is going to come and get us do you?"

"Lily stop all this Voldemort talk, can't you see it's destroying you?"

"I just want to be alert, just in case, we have Harry to think about now you know"

"Of course I know, how could I not…" A sudden noise from Harry made them focus their attention on his little fat pink body sitting in the shallow pool of water.

"James…is he…he's going to say something!" They waited in anticipation; Harry opened his little mouth and out came the largest burp known to a 2 year old.

"That's my boy" James laughed, taking light of the situation. Lily, however, remained looking at her little boy, her smile gradually fading away. When suddenly, completely out of the blue, Harry coughed and spluttered. Lily leaned over to pat him on the back. His lips parted and out came the most peculiar sound. Noise. No. Curse, quite ever. 

"Vu…vu…vuldamort" Harry's parents turned to look at each other. Not quite sure how exactly to respond to their child's first word.


End file.
